


i'd never dreamed that i'd meet somebody like you (and i'd never dreamed that i lose somebody like you)

by fanmoose12



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt: a tragedy/angst “Hotarubi no Mori e” AU of Levi (taking the place of Hotaru) and Hange (taking the place of Gin)
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705417
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	i'd never dreamed that i'd meet somebody like you (and i'd never dreamed that i lose somebody like you)

**Author's Note:**

> so another title from the "wicked game", huh?

Levi cursed when he realized that he walked by the same tree for the fourth time. He lifted his head and sighed deeply, screaming internally.

Stupid Kenny!

This whole idiotic situation was completely Kenny’s fault. If he was a good uncle or at least a responsible adult, he’d come and pick his nephew from the train station.

But _no,_ he was too busy to do that, and Levi had to walk through the dense forest to get to his uncle’s house.

And now he was lost!

Levi growled and kicked the nearest tree, imagining it was Kenny. Stupid Kenny, and stupid forest, and stupid him for getting lost.

Levi kicked the tree again, harder this time. He raised his leg to do it one more time, when suddenly he heard a voice from up above.

“Oi, what did that tree do to you?”

Levi lifted his head to look for the source of the voice and found… somebody, or maybe _something,_ he wasn’t really sure. It looked like a person, _talked like a person,_ but instead of a face there was some weird mask.

“Go away.” Levi grumbled, crossing hands on his chest and glaring at the person on a tree. He was already pissed off, and he wouldn’t let some masked weirdo bother him.

In the meanwhile, the strange figure jumped off a tree and landed in front of Levi, crouching beside him.

“Are you lost?” the person asked, and Levi fleetingly thought that voice resembled a girl’s. Although it was much deeper than the voices of girls Levi knew.

“Do you know the way out?”

The girl laughed. “I do!” she said way too cheerfully. “C’mon, follow me, and I’ll lead you out.”

Levi nodded, deciding that he really needed help. Even if that help came from a weirdo in a mask. Still, a help from some weirdo was much better than roaming the woods until he starves to death.

“Thank you.” Levi muttered awkwardly and quietly.

The girl smiled down at him, getting to her feet. And Levi realized that she was probably much older than him, as she was almost twice Levi’s height.

“Before we start,” the girl began, as she was looking for something in her pocket. “I’ve got to warn you: you can’t touch me, under no circumstances. Alright?”

Levi huffed. “As if I was going to.”

“I just needed to warn you,” the girl shrugged and then took a long white cloth out of her pocket. She passed one end of it to Levi. “Wrap it around your wrist,” she instructed, doing the same on her own hand. “So we won’t get separated.”

Levi found her request a little weird, but, well, the girl was _very_ weird, and he really wanted to get out of this forest, so he complied, wrapping the cloth tightly around his hand.

The girl looked down on their hands, joined by a white fabric, and started to giggle.

“We look just like a couple on a date!”

Levi raised his eyebrow. “Aren’t you a little old for me?”

“Or maybe it’s you who are too young for me,” the girl chuckled.

And then they started walking, the girl leading the way slowly, but confidently.

She hummed quietly as they made their way through the thick forest, but surprisingly it didn’t irritate Levi at all. On the contrary, he felt relaxed and soothed by her singing.

As they walked side by side, Levi couldn’t help but wonder just who his mysterious savior was. Was she just a girl, who liked to hang out in the woods and wear stupid masks? Or was she living there? Suddenly, Kenny’s tales about ghosts and spirits, which inhabited this forest, came to Levi’s mind.

Kenny told him this story a thousand times, a story of how he accidentally happened upon supernatural festivities, but he did not realize it, because all spirits looked like real people.

Levi shook his head, trying to get rid of such foolish thoughts. Obliviously, she was just a girl and not some supernatural creature. Levi felt ashamed of even thinking about such nonsense.

Maybe he was a rather impressionable child, but he wasn’t a little boy anymore. This winter he would turn nine years old and it was time for him to grow up.

So deeply engrossed in his thoughts, Levi didn’t even notice when the girl led him out to the clearing.

When he finally came to his senses, Levi’s eyes widened slightly, as he took in the scenery around him.

From on top of the hill they’ve been standing on, he could see the whole town below, and if he squinted, he could even see his uncle’s house.

“Thank you,” Levi said again, turning to face the girl.

“It’s nothing,” she waved him off. “But I do want something in return.”

Levi tensed and narrowed his eyes at her. “And what is it?” `

“Your name.”

Levi scoffed, but decided to obey her request. She kind of saved his life, after all. “It’s Levi.”

“Nice to meet you, Levi!” the girl giggled. “I’m Hange.”

“I don’t care,” he answered, but before he could turn away and go home, Levi wanted to ask her another thing. “Aren’t you going down with me?”

“What for?” Hange asked, honestly surprised. “I live here, in the forest.”

Levi widened his eyes. Was she actually serious? He looked closely at her, but he could see nothing behind her mask. However, her voice was devoid of the mirth, which was there before. So was she really living in the forest?

“Well, I need to go,” Hange started to turn around. “You can return this thing to me some other time.” She said, pointing to the cloth, still wrapped around Levi’s wrist.

Damnit, he didn’t even see her taking it off.

“What makes you think I will ever step a foot in this stupid forest?” Levi called after her.

“Ah, then leave it as a souvenir, I guess. From your mysterious forest friend. See you, Levi!” Hange finished and started walking away.

Levi watched her until her figure disappeared between the trees.

Then he scoffed, turning around and going his way.

What a damn weirdo he had met today.

***

The next day, Levi woke up to the sounds of his uncle’s friends making some kind of a ruckus downstairs. Sighing and getting dressed, he decided to go for a walk.

Levi hated those disgusting pigs Kenny called friends. They were loud, they were dirty and stinky and they usually came to Kenny with one goal – to get drunk.

As he walked through the town, Levi couldn’t help but remember yesterday’s encounter. And as he thought about the strange girl in a mask named Hange and wondered what she did in that forest, his legs involuntarily carried him on top of a hill.

Levi cursed himself, when he realized he was standing right in front of an entrance to the forest.

“I knew you would come!” Levi heard the cheerful voice, and soon Hange emerged from between the trees.

Levi huffed, turning his face away to hide his embarrassment. “It was unintentional.”

“Well whatever the case,” Hange eagerly clasped her hands together. “Would you like to go for a walk?”

Levi studied her masked face for a while, contemplating his answer. There wasn’t really a choice – it was rather enter the forest with a weird, but probably innocent and friendly girl, or spend his day, cooped up in his room, trying to ignore the vulgar jokes and boisterous laughter from Kenny and his friends.

“Only if you show me a way back here.” Levi said finally.

“That’s a deal then!”

Hange turned around and started leading the way, Levi following after her.

“So you live here with your parents?” Levi asked as they entered the forest.

“Huh? Well, I do have a family, but that’s probably not what you expect.”

Levi stared at her in confusion. She gave him a rather cryptic reply. “And just what do you mean by that?”

Hange turned around to face him. Levi wished he could see what expression she made behind that mask.

“Levi, you know what I am, right?” Hange asked carefully.

Levi looked at Hange’s strange mask and then remembered her words about not touching her.

“You are not just a girl?”

Hange laughed softly, shaking her head. “I am not. I am a spirit, who lives in this forest.”

“So when you said that I couldn’t touch you…”

“I will die, if a human ever touches me. Well, die is probably a wrong word for it, because technically I’ve been dead for a very long time and-“

“Hange.” Levi stopped her. “I got it, stop rambling.”

“Oh, alright,” Hange scratched her head, cocking her head to the side and studying Levi. “Aren’t you scared?”

“Why should I? You don’t look like you’re going to hurt me.”

“That’s right, I’m not.” Hange confirmed rather seriously.

They continued to stroll through the forest quietly after that, the silence around them interrupted only by Hange’s voice as she pointed something interesting to Levi every now and then.

Soon they came to a small bridge, and Levi stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a creature that was standing on the other side of it.

It was obviously some kind of spirit or a ghost, but it looked very different from Hange. Hange looked just like a human, while that thing resembled some kind of a black, slimy cloud. It had no eyes, but Levi felt that it was watching him. He felt a shiver down his spine, and Levi involuntarily took a step back, hiding behind Hange.

“Oi, you’re scaring him!” Hange shouted to that thing. “It’s Levi, he’s my new friend. He’s under my protection, so don’t hurt him!”

“Alright,” the creature said, and Levi closed his eyes at the sound of its voice. It was a horrible sound, which didn’t resemble a normal human voice. Instead the thing bellowed, his voice deep and gravy.

Levi would have pressed himself to Hange, but he remembered that he couldn’t touch her. So gathering all of his courage, Levi opened his eyes and stared at the scene in front of him.

“I won’t hurt him, but tell him he can’t touch you. You can’t do that, human boy,” the creature looked him straight in the eyes.

“I won’t.” Levi promised, willing his voice not to shake.

“Well, we’ll get going,” Hange waved at the creature, gesturing Levi to follow her.

“Don’t worry,” Hange told him, when they were a safe distance from that thing. “He won’t really hurt you, he just worries about me.”

“What was that creature? It looked nothing like you.”

“He is also a forest spirit. I looked like a human, because I’ve been born as one.” Hange looked straight ahead, and her voice lost its mirth and cheerfulness, becoming quiet and neutral. “When I was a child, I was abandoned by my parents. I would have died, if the forest spirits hadn’t saved me. That’s why they are so protective of me.” Hange chuckled at her last words.

Levi just nodded, not really knowing what to say. He had a lot of things to come to grips with after Hange’s story. For example, the fact that spirits and ghosts actually existed, and were not made up by his drunkard of an uncle, who just tried to scare his nephew.

However, the part of Hange’s story, where she was abandoned by her parents, didn’t surprise Levi. His father did the same to him, after all.

***

Hange and Levi spend the whole day, exploring the forest, and only when the rays of sunshine were starting to fade, did Hange tell him that he needed to go home.

The forest at night was a dangerous place for a human, she said. And his parents were probably worried about him.

Levi wanted to scoff at the last part. His uncle probably didn’t even notice that he was gone. But his mother could call and ask about him, and she would get worried if Levi wasn’t at home. And Levi hated making his mother worried. She had enough on her hands as it was.

So Levi nodded, and Hange started to lead him to the clearing.

“I’ll come back tomorrow,” Levi said when they were standing on top of the already familiar hill. He purposefully hid his face away from Hange, embarrassed by his own desire to see her again. “If that’s alright with you, of course.”

“Sure!” Hange exclaimed, cheerful as always. “I’ll be waiting for your return.”

“A-alright then,” Levi replied, feeling even more awkward now. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And then he went home, and the next day he was again standing at the entrance of the forest, and Hange was once again waiting for him in the shadow of a big tree.

And that’s how Levi became friends with a forest spirit named Hange. He spent his every day in the woods, coming in the early morning and going back home when the sun was already setting behind the horizon.

It was never boring with Hange, she always came up with new ways to entertain Levi – they explored the forest, they picked berries, they fished in the forest lake, they climbed the highest trees or they just sat in a shadow, hiding from the sun and talking about everything and nothing. Well, usually Hange was the one, who talked, but she didn’t mind Levi’s silence.

Being friends with Hange was easy, even though Levi had never had friends before. Other kids found him weird, they thought his always scowling face was scary and they didn’t like that he almost never smiled or laughed.

But with Hange, everything was different. She talked for the both of them, and she didn’t need to see his smile or hear his laugh to know that he was enjoying himself and her company.

***

Levi was nearly devastated, when at the end of summer his mother came to take him back home. He asked her to wait for half an hour and then rushed to the forest, desperate to see Hange one last time.

He found her at the entrance of the forest, as always. She greeted him with a wave of her hand, as always.

However, she tensed when she saw the troubled expression on Levi’s face.

“Is everything alright?” she asked, unusually serious.

“I’m going home,” Levi breathed out. “I… I wouldn’t be able to come here anymore.”

“So this is a goodbye?”

“No.” Levi replied fiercely. “I’ll come back. Next summer, I’ll return.”

“Alright,” Hange said, but Levi heard that her voice was still sad. She didn’t believe him.

“I will return.” Levi pressed. “And then you’ll show me a million different things. Okay?”

Hange chuckled, her hand coming to scratch her head awkwardly. “Okay.”

“I… I need to go right now. But you’ll wait for me?”

“I’m not going anywhere, Levi,” Hange said in a gentle voice. “Just go already.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going. But I will be back,” he replied, just to reassure Hange one more time. “See you next summer, Hange.”

“See you, Levi!” Hange said, and Levi let out a small smile, upon hearing that her usual cheerfulness has returned.

***

Returning to his hometown and coming back to school, Levi felt utterly bored. He couldn’t wait for summer to come, so he could visit Hange again. He missed her voice, he missed her laugh, he even missed her stupid and weird mask.

Levi wondered if he always felt like that before he met Hange. Was everything so meaningless and pointless before or did he start to feel like this only after Hange showed him what a true life felt like?

Every time Levi wasn’t busy studying or helping his mother, his thoughts wondered to Hange. He wanted to know what she was doing right now, what interesting thing she managed to find that day, was the weather in the forest warm or cold, did she think of him and did she miss him just like he did?

And sometimes, while lying in his bed, unable to fall asleep, Levi wondered what Hange looked like. She had never taken off her mask in front of him, and Levi wanted to know what her face looked like. Did she look like any other girl, or was her face unhuman-like, showing her true nature?

Despite his desire to see what Hange was hiding behind that mask, Levi couldn’t bring himself to ask her about that. It felt too intrusive, too personal of a question to just outright ask her. But Levi was determined to see Hange’s face, when he would return to the forest next summer.

***

Levi felt incredibly happy, when his mother announced that he will be visiting his uncle Kenny this summer as well.

Noticing Levi’s small smile and the unusually pleased expression on his face, his mother softly ruffled his inky curls.

“I see that you and uncle Kenny finally started to get along?”

Levi barely resisted from making a gaging sound at his mother’s words.

“Something like that,” he muttered, not wanting to upset his mother. “Mom, I’ll begin packing my things, yeah?”

“Of course, honey,” his mother smiled softly.

***

After his train arrived at the needed station, Levi practically ran out of it and immediately rushed to the forest. He wanted to see Hange so badly!

However, he slowed his pace near the forest and tried to return his breathing back to normal. After all, he couldn’t let Hange know he missed her that much.

To Levi’s disappointment, Hange wasn’t waiting for him at their usual meeting place.

“Hange!” Levi shouted, hopping she would be able to hear him.

In the next second, Hange emerged from the forest. Since their last meeting, she didn’t change at all.

“Levi!” she shouted. “You came back!”

“Of course,” Levi scowled, crossing his hands on his chest. Did she really doubt him? “I promised I would.”

“And I’m so happy you did!” Hange clasped her hands. Then she cocked her head to the side, and Levi knew her eyes were studying him intently behind that mask. “Did you miss me?”

Levi felt his cheeks redden under Hange’s inquisitive stare. He turned his face away and scoffed. “I did _not_.”

“Oh my! You missed me so much! Levi, that’s so cute!”

“Shut it, Hange,” Levi growled, embarrassment making him feel like a fool. How Hange managed to read him so easily all the time? Was it her superpower as a forest spirit?

“I missed you, too,” Hange said, chuckling softly. She took a step towards Levi, her hand raised in an inviting gesture. “Shall we?”

“Let’s go already,” Levi muttered, coming to stand by her side.

They entered the forest together, and Levi hadn’t felt so happy ever since he said goodbye to Hange last summer. 

***

And just like that, Hange was back in Levi’s life. It felt so easy and natural, as though Levi wasn’t absent for almost a year. They got along so well, as though they weren’t from two very different worlds.

But still, one thought lingered at the back of Levi’s mind. He wanted to see Hange’s face, but he couldn’t find enough courage to ask her.

And so, one sunny day, as they lay side by side on the warm and soft grass, close enough but not actually touching, Levi got an idea.

Hange seemed so relaxed, her breathing regular, and Levi concluded that she must have fallen asleep. He quietly and carefully rose and outstretched his hand towards Hange’s mask. He knew he couldn’t touch _Hange,_ but she said nothing about her mask, right?

Levi’s hands slightly trembled while he was lifting the mask. However he successfully took it off and Hange didn’t seem to disappear in front of his eyes. Levi breathed out a sigh of relief, and then his eyes focused on Hange’s face.

And to his surprise… she looked completely normal. He expected to see something weird, but Hange’s eyes, nose and mouth looked just like any other girl’s. She wasn’t pretty like some girls in Levi’s school - her lips weren’t full, and her nose was too long, but Levi liked her face. It was _Hange’s_ face, and Hange was his friend, his best and only friend, and to Levi her face looked more beautiful than the face of the prettiest girl in his school.

“Like what you see?” he suddenly heard Hange’s teasing voice, and Levi jumped back in surprise.

“I thought you were asleep!” Levi said accusingly.

“I was just resting my eyes,” Hange defended herself. She opened her eyes and sat, stretching her hands above her head.

Levi was lost the moment he looked into her eyes. They were brown, and warm, and so, so deep. Small creases appeared around them as Hange grinned at him.

Hange noticed his state, and she cocked her head to the side, looking at him curiously. Her brows furrowed in confusion, and she narrowed her eyes slightly. “Is everything alright?”

“Why do you wear that mask?” Levi asked instead.

Hange chuckled, as she scratched the back of her head. “I’m a forest spirit, but I look like a human, so I wear the mask to cover it.”

“You’re such a weirdo, Hange.” Levi deadpanned, making Hange laugh.

He watched with a small smile at the expression Hange made while laughing. She threw her head back, her eyes were closed, and her mouth was set in a grin.

Levi couldn’t look away.

Suddenly he remembered Hange could be withered away by a single human touch. A chill ran through Levi’s spine at the thought.

“Don’t touch me.” He blurted out. He didn’t mean to, but seeing Hange’s eyes at him, he looked back at her, staring deep into her beautiful eyes. “Don’t you ever touch me, Hange,” Levi pressed.

“A-alright!” Hange replied shakily, still staring at Levi in confusion.

“Do you promise me?”

“Levi, I don’t underst-“

“ _Promise me!”_ Levi raised his voice. His hands tightened into fists, and he squeezed them so hard, they began to tremble.

“Okay, okay!” Hange raised her hands into a placating gesture. “I promise that I will never touch you. Just calm down already.”

“I’m perfectly calm,” Levi argued.

“Alright, no touches, I got it.” Hange rose to her feet, putting her mask back on. “C’mon, I’ll show you a fox’s nest I found some time ago.”

And Levi followed after Hange, already missing the sight of her face.

***

Summer came and went, and then came another one, and another. Levi grew and matured, and Hange remained the only constant in his life.

Every summer he would visit her, and no matter how much he changed, Hange still was his best friend.

Spending time with her was still his favorite thing in the world, and Levi still missed her every time he went home.

And in all those long years Levi had known her, Hange didn’t change a bit. She was the same as the day he had met her, when he got lost in the woods all those years ago. 

And even though, Levi had already grown up, and even though he already celebrated his sixteenth birthday, he was still shorter than Hange.

And that, of course, was an endless source of mischief and teasing for her.

But there was another consequence to Levi’s maturing.

In the school, seeing his pears dating, holding hands and kissing made Levi understand that he wanted the same thing. He wanted to find someone, who would hold his hand, hug his shoulders and softly kiss him on a cheek.

And as Levi was once returning home from school, one of the girls from his class decided to accompany him.

She had long blond hair and big green eyes with long eyelashes. Her lips were full and pink, her smile soft and gentle.

She was pretty, Levi thought. _Very pretty._

But looking at her, he felt absolutely nothing.

Maybe, her hair was long and shiny, but Levi liked wild and messy brown curls. Maybe, her eyes were a beautiful shade of green that matched the leaves on a tree, but Levi preferred deep brown eyes, that were constantly shining with mischief and amusement. Maybe, her smile was pretty and delicate, but Levi enjoyed looking at the wide and slightly crazy grin.

As they walked home together, trudging through the snow, the girl came closer to him, taking his hand in hers.

And as she touched him, all Levi could think of was how it would feel to hold Hange’s hand. How it would feel to put his hands on her cheeks, while staring deeply in her eyes and admiring her smile.

Levi wanted to touch Hange’s hair to test if it really was as soft as it looked. And he wanted, desperately, to put his lips against hers and taste her gentle smile.

He wanted to see her so much, and he wondered, not for the first time this day, what was Hange up to right now. Was it also snowing in the forest? Was it just as cold there? Was Hange wearing the scarf, Levi had given her last summer? Was she feeling just as cold without Levi, as he was right now?

Levi thought that if Hange would ever put her hands around him, if she would touch him at least once, then he would never be cold again.

His heart started to beat faster, as Levi realized the truth. _He was in love with Hange,_ and had probably been in love with her for a very long time. Maybe, he fell in love with her the moment he set his eyes on Hange, back when he was just a nine year old boy, who got lost in the woods.

Suddenly, the girl tugged slightly on his hand, and only then Levi remembered that she was still holding it in hers.

He untangled himself gently, but firmly, looking at the girl apologetically.

“I’m sorry…” he mumbled, staring at his feet. “But I don’t feel the same way you do.”

And then he turned around and headed home, his mind still reeling from the sudden revelation.

***

When it was time to visit his uncle again, Levi felt uncharacteristically anxious. He didn’t know how to behave around Hange anymore: should he tell her about his feelings, or should he keep it a secret from her?

Whatever he decided to do, Levi knew his wish would never come to life. He would never get to kiss Hange, or hold her in his arms, or even touch her hand. The smallest of his touch would kill Hange, and Levi couldn’t, _wouldn’t,_ let it happen.

When Levi arrived at the train station and headed to the forest, his heart was beating loudly in his chest and his hands were getting clammy.

He fixed his hair for the tenth time today, and then looked down on his clothes, making sure there was not a speck of dirt on it.

For the first time in years, he was actually worried to see Hange, afraid that his feelings would ruin the friendship they had.

However, all of his fears disappeared the moment he laid his eyes on Hange.

As always, she was waiting for him, and when she finally noticed his approach, she began waving her hands happily. And Levi didn’t need to see her face to know she was grinning at him.

He felt his own lips curve into a smile, as his heart was finally at peace, now that he was beside Hange once again.

***

“Levi?” Hange called, while they were sitting on a tree branch, their legs swinging back and forth. “Are you busy tonight?”

Beside her, Levi scoffed. “Of course not, what I would be busy with? Why do you ask, though?”

“Well,” Hange faltered, fidgeting with her hands. “Tonight is the night of the forest festival. And I thought… maybe you would like to come? With me, I mean.”

“A forest festival?” Levi wondered aloud. He suddenly remembered the stories, his uncle used to tell him. So it was the truth, and not hallucinations of a drunkard? “Is it a festival for… spirits?”

“Yeah,” Hange nodded. “But it’s a special night. All spirits and ghosts are pretending to be human. They won’t even notice that you are not one of them. And even if they do, I will protect you. You don’t have to worry.”

“I do not worry,” Levi huffed. “I was just asking. Alright, I’ll sneak from the house tonight and come to this stupid festival.”

“Yay!” Hange threw her hands in the air. Levi wished he could see her smile right now, but Hange’s face was obscured by a mask. “I’ll be waiting for you on our usual spot?”

“Of course.”

***

In the evening Levi came to their meeting spot. He was surprised to see Hange already waiting for him. She held a lantern in her hand and she was dressed in a bright yellow yukata.

“Oi, you look so handsome today,” Hange noted, smiling and nodding at his dark blue yukata.

Levi felt his cheek burn in embarrassment. “You look good too,” he muttered quietly.

Hange’s laughed delightfully at his awkward compliment.

Before they entered the forest, Levi took a white cloth out of his pocket. He outstretched one end of it to Hange, and he wrapped another one around his wrist.

“So we won’t be separated,” he told her.

“You kept it all those years?” Hange asked with wonder in her voice.

“Of course. It’s a souvenir from my mysterious forest friend.”

Hange said nothing, but Levi saw her looking at their joined hands. He wished he could see what her face looked right now, but Hange was wearing a mask, as always.

They entered the forest, walking side by side.

The quiet and calm atmosphere of the summer night was interrupted by Hange’s sudden fit of giggles.

“We look like a couple on a date!”

“We do.” Levi replied simply, making Hange gasp. She stopped and stared at him in bewilderment.

“When did you learn how to be so suave?” Hange asked, as she caught up with Levi.

Levi shrugged. “I grew up. It’s you who always stays the same.”

“I do.” Hange nodded, and Levi was surprised to hear some sadness in her voice. He wanted to ask her about it, but soon they reached the clearing, and Levi’s eyes widened as he took in all the bright colors and different sounds of the festival.

All around him were shining lanterns and people in colorful yukatas, Levi was surrounded by the sound of music and laughter. It all looked so normal, he saw not a spirit in sight. Everyone looked just like ordinary people - Levi saw children running around, adults, walking in pairs and holding hands, and elderly, sitting down and enjoying their tea as they wore warm smiles, watching the festivities.

“Come on!” Hange tugged on his arm, breaking Levi out of his daze. “There is so much we have to do!”

And Levi let himself be dragged, dutifully following after Hange as she jumped from one fun activity to another. They went goldfish scooping, gun-shooting, ring-tossing and senbonbiki, and Hange tasted a dozen of different dishes from the food stalls.

Levi was barely able to keep up with her, but still he enjoyed his evening, as Hange’s delighted laugh and her squeals of joy made him incredibly happy.

When Hange finally tired out, she offered to walk Levi home.

She was humming softly, while they were walking side by side through the dark forest. Strolling with Hange like that Levi was reminded of their first meeting.

A smile graced his lips, as he thought of how lucky he was to get lost that day.

Suddenly Hange stopped. She took off her mask and put it on Levi’s face. Before he could react in any way, Hange took a step closer to him and pressed her lips to the mask. She lingered there for a moment, and Levi’s hands trembled with desire to touch her, to cup her face in his palms and truly kiss her, with no obstacles in their way. 

“Keep it,” Hange nodded to the mask. She winked, grinning mischievously, before continuing. “It will be another souvenir from your forest friend.”

Levi froze, looking at Hange with helpless eyes. In that moment he knew that it was his last meeting with Hange. Somewhere deep in his soul Levi felt that he would never get to see his best friend or hear her laugh or listen to her stupid jokes.

He extended his hand, reaching for her. “Hange…” he called softly.

But before Levi could say anything else, a couple of kids ran past them. One of them stumbled and Hange caught him with her hand.

“Be careful!” she called after him, as the boy giggled and continued running after his friend.

And Levi watched with wide eyes as Hange’s hand, the hand that just touched the boy’s shoulder, began to disappear in a bright green light.

“That boy was probably not a spirit,” Hange laughed awkwardly.

And Levi still watched, unable to look away and shocked to do anything else. His heart beat wildly in his chest and Levi felt how tears slowly started to gather in the corners of his eyes.

“Levi, come here!” Hange urged him, widening her arms.

And Levi ran to her, almost knocking her down. He closed his hands around Hange, pressing her as close to him as he could.

“I love you, Hange,” he whispered frantically in her shoulder. He could feel Hange disappearing beneath his fingertips, but Levi held on tight, trying to memorize the feel of Hange’s soft skin and inhaling her faint scent.

“I love you, too,” Hange replied, laughing giddily. “I’m so happy that I can finally touch you!”

“I will always remember you,” Levi promised.

Hange nodded, the brilliant smile on her lips, and in the next moment she disappeared completely.

Levi continued to stare at the spot, where Hange stood. The tears flew freely from his eyes, and Levi’s heart was broken, shuttered in a million pieces, his soul already missing Hange.

But still, a smile began to appear on his face, as he recalled Hange’s last moments.

He was right after all, Hange’s touch did make him feel incredibly warm inside.

And staring at the night sky and the millions stars, that shone brightly, but weren’t nearly as blinding as Hange’s smile, Levi knew that even though he would always miss Hange, even though his heart would always belong to her, now that he had finally touched her, he would never feel cold again.


End file.
